Forgive, But Not Forget
by ArianaUniverse
Summary: It has been three years since the Harmon family died, and they are now trapped within the murder house with the spirits of all the others that have died there, including Tate. Violet realizes that she cannot avoid Tate forever, and they begin bond over Violet's baby brother, Kyle, but will they ever become more than friends again? Can Violet forgive Tate for everything he has done?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forgive, But Not Forget (Chapter 1/?)  
**Author:** ArianaUniverse  
**Characters:** Most of the characters from Season 1 of AHS, with maybe one or two new small ones.  
**Pairing:** Violate  
**Word Count:** 1,717 words  
**POV:** Violet  
**Rated:** M (for swearing, drugs, self harm, sex, gore, etc.)  
**Summary:** It's been three years since the Harmon family's death. The murder house in which they are eternally trapped within is now foreclosed and abandoned, leaving it to the spirits that reside in it. Violet has come to realize that she cannot avoid Tate forever, for she is trapped in the same house as him for all eternity. As they start to speak again, they begin to bond over Violet's baby brother, Kyle. But can Violet forgive Tate after everything he's done?  
Author's Notes: I just finished season one last night, and I was so frustrated with how it ended. How they had absolutely no closure for Violet and Tate, and I couldn't find many stories about Violate AFTER the last episode, so I thought I'd make one myself. As much as I want Violet and Tate to be back together right away, it's more realistic that it'd take time for them to reconnect, so it might be a few chapters before anything happens, but I promise, it will!

**Violet's POV**  
It's been three years since I died. Since my parents died. Since my twin brothers died. Since I told Tate to go away. Three years. I've only ever seen him in passing. He's made quite an effort to stay out of my way. Sometimes I caught him watching me. I'd never say anything. It was just what he did. Sometimes he was with Hayden. I wonder if they have anything between them. I mean I'm sure Hayden would jump his bones in a heartbeat. And she probably has. Not that I care. I don't. I don't care about Tate. He raped my mom. He's the reason she's dead. He's the reason we're all dead. He killed all those innocent people. He told lie after lie after countless lies. I could never care about someone who would do that stuff.

After the next few inhabitants moved into the house, we scared them away, Marcy had to give up and foreclose the house. The bank owned it now. No one ever comes by. It's abandoned. Or, so it seems to everyone else. Given the fact that we have the house to ourselves now, it was easy to avoid Tate. He stays mostly in the basement. Except when he sees my dad. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, my dad decided to continue his psychiatric occupation, but this time, he's a therapist for the souls in this house. He helps the 'ghosts' cope with the fact that they're dead. I don't get that. What's so hard to understand about the fact that we're all dead? I guess my dad helps Tate more with the fact that he shot a shit load of his classmates, set his mom's boyfriend on fire, and tried to kill a bunch of cops. I guess that can stay with a person. Oh.

In the past three years, I've met some interesting souls that I had no idea resided here. They'd stayed pretty well hidden, until.. well.. everything. I've met a rapist, serial killer, a fame whore, a baby thief, a mad scientist, two asshole kids, and more.

Does it bother me that I'm eternally stuck with a bunch of psychopaths? Not one bit, because.. truth be told, I'm like them in every way possible. Sure, I'm not a killer or a rapist, a whore, a thief, or any of that shit, but I'm just as fucked up in my own way. It's just not as outwardly noticeable.

On the good side, my family's happier than we've ever been. We got my parent's baby back. Not the one that was Tate's. But the fact of the matter is, the poor kid is stuck as a baby forever. And my parents are stuck taking care of an infant for all eternity. No sleep for them. But that also meant, I'm stuck cleaning up the shit of a baby, feeding it, cleaning its messes, changing its diapers, burping him, and more for all eternity. But.. I was happy. I loved him.

My parents had given him the name Kyle. Not that it matters to him, he doesn't understand a word we say. Or maybe he does. I mean, he has to have learned stuff by now, but he's just not developed enough to communicate in any way. I'd be miserable if I were him, but he always seems pretty happy, and often has a smile on his face.

The person he seems to love most other than my parents and I, is Tate. Tate's amazing with him. When Tate has him, he's always laughing. But Tate barely sees him, my dad doesn't want him around him too much, but he has come to terms with the fact that Tate's with us for eternity, and he can't just keep him away forever. When Tate's with him, I'll often watch them. He never sees me, neither of them do. But I love watching them. Tate has such a way with him. He plays hide and go seek with him all the time, and Kyle always laughs. I mean, I don't love the fact that a monster is with my brother, but he seems to be safe around him and Tate seems to make him happy, so I deal with it.

Being around Kyle gets me thinking, I'll never have a true purpose in life. I'm alone, there's no hope in the love life front of my life. I'm unable to have kids. I'm stuck as a fucking 16-year-old forever. It blows. And there's not much to do in the house. I mean, I've done everything. I know every nook, every crevice of this house, like the back of my hand. So most days, I just kind of lurk around, when I'm not taking care of Kyle.

My parents and I have come to an agreement. I take care of Kyle on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, letting them have a few days to themselves in their bedroom. God, I don't even wanna start thinking about what they did with their free time. So I'm stuck, by myself, with Kyle on those three days of the week. Sometimes I love the three days, sometimes they are miserable. It all depends on Kyle's mood, which seems to be worsening in the past few weeks.

Today is Friday. A week from what would've been by 20th birthday. I can barely focus on Kyle as I think about where I would be if I wasn't dead. I'd probably be back in Mass, with friends, going to a bar or something with our fake IDs. Fuck, we always had so much fun at clubs. Our fake IDs worked like a charm. I miss that so much. I miss Mass. I miss my friends. I miss my , finally. I looked at the clock. It's 3pm. Kyle is usually asleep now and sleeps until 9pm, when he gets hungry.

I sigh, rocking Kyle back and forth in my arms. I have finally gotten him to stop crying. I have 6 hours of peace. I stand up and walk over to Kyle's crib, gently lying him down on the soft blue blankets.

"Aw, how motherly."

I jump, thankful Kyle wis already in his crib. I quickly spin around to see who the voice came from.

"Don't look so surprised, princess. You know I'm stuck here too." the girl scoffed.

Fuck. It's Hayden. I step between her and the crib, blocking her way to Kyle. "Stay away, Hayden." I demand.

"Look, spaz. I'm not here for your precious brother. I'm here for more pressing matters." she walks around me, moving closer to the crib.

I hesitate, keeping close to her in case she tries to pull a fast one. "What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you look at me when you see Kyle and I together. Your face turns red, and steam practically comes out of your ears. I know jealousy when I see it. Oh, and honey, you are just full of it." she grins, reaching her hand down in the crib. I quickly grab her wrist, stopping her from getting any closer.

"Back off," I snap.

She pulls her hand away and pushes me hard. I fall back, and hit my head on the floor. I start to stand up but she gets on top of me, one knee on each side of my waist, her legs pinning my legs down. She grabs my wrists and pins them against the floor above my head.

"Listen here, bitch," she digs her boot into my leg, breaking the skin. I feel a drop of blood begin to stream down my leg. She realizes it and smiles, maliciously. "He doesn't care about you anymore. You really think he thinks of you while he fucks me?"

I struggle to break free. I spit in her face to try to distract her. She starts laughing, "Nu uh, honey," she lets go of one of my hands and slaps me across the face. She pulls her hand back, clenching her fist. She aims it at me and is about to swing when all of a sudden, she gets pushed off of me. "Let her go!" Tate shouts, stumbling over me, pushing Hayden off me. He pulls her up and pushes her against the wall. "You keep your filthy hands off of Violet!" he hisses, his face just centimeters away from hers.

For a second, Hayden is silent, but still smiling. I can see the rage on Tate's face as I stand up. I take a step back, not sure what to do, so I just watch. Hayden starts laughing again and Tate grabs her shoulders and begins to shake her. "Do you understand me?!" he growls. I've never seen him so upset. Hayden quickly nods. Tate slowly begins to loosen his grip, and when it is loose enough Hayden slips out from under his arms and runs towards the door, glaring at me as she makes her way back down to the basement.

Tate quickly runs over to me and looks me up and down. He cups my face with his large muscular hands and moves closer to me, his face sober with concern. "I promise, I'll never let her hurt you again," he says.

I look down and slowly pull out of his hands, hesitantly. "Thanks," I reply, not sure what else to say. I walk over to Kyle's crib to make sure he's still asleep. He is. I sigh and sit back down in the chair, pulling out a notebook. Tate takes this as his signal to leave, and he heads towards the door. As he reaches the door frame, he looks back at me, catching me staring at him. Our eyes meet for a split second, but I quickly move mine back down to my notepad and I hear him walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forgive, But Not Forget (Chapter 2/?)  
**Author:** ArianaUniverse  
**Characters:** Most of the characters from Season 1 of AHS, with maybe one or two new small ones.  
**Pairing:** Violate  
**Word Count:** 1,563 words  
**POV:** Violet  
**Rated:** M (for swearing, drugs, self harm, sex, gore, etc.)  
**Summary:** It's been three years since the Harmon family's death. The murder house in which they are eternally trapped within is now foreclosed and abandoned, leaving it to the spirits that reside in it. Violet has come to realize that she cannot avoid Tate forever, for she is trapped in the same house as him for all eternity. As they start to speak again, they begin to bond over Violet's baby brother, Kyle. But can Violet forgive Tate after everything he's done?  
**Author's Notes:** So, I decided to stop writing in present tense, because I usually never do. I automatically write in past tense, and I realized that I had written this in past tense after I finished, so I decided that it'd just be so much easier to write in past tense for the rest of this rather than going through and fixing every tense. Oh and I'm not sure about Gabriel? That kid that moved in, in the last episode of season 1? I think that's his name but if it's not, my bad!

* * *

**Violet's POV**

* * *

It'd been a week since Tate saved me from Hayden's wrath. It's all I could think about. That- and the fact that today, I'd be 20.

The last full conversation I had with Tate was when he was about to kill Gabriel and I distracted him so Gabriel could escape. Even though I despised him, that kiss felt so right. It was so hard to say goodbye. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

Stop it, Violet. He's fucking that trailer trash bitch, Hayden. He didn't care about you. He never did. It was all part of his twisted game.

Did I really believe that? I'm not sure. But I knew I had to in order for me to maintain my sanity.

I looked up at the clock, watching the seconds hand move around. For a minute, I just watched and watched. When suddenly, inspiration hit me. I pulled out my notebook and took out a pencil and began writing.

* * *

_From the minute I laid eyes on you_

_You'd become a part of me_

_A part of me_

_That slowly destroyed me_

_With your lies_

_And your actions_

_You were the part of me_

_That hurt me the most_

_But now_

_You're just_

_The part of me_

_That's_-

* * *

"Violet,"

I looked up and saw Tate at the door frame again. "What?" I asked, half impatiently, half calmly.

"Well, I know that your parents are gone for the wee-"

Gone is what I'd call them when they stayed upstairs. "And?" I interrupted him.

He pulled out a bouquet of dead roses from behind his back as he walked over to me and handed them to me. "I know it's your birthday. And I have something to show you." I stayed silent and looked down at the roses that he was holding out for me. "Oh yeah, the dead roses. They're dead… but still so beautiful… like you," he held them closer to me and I took them. I just looked down at them.

"What do you have to show me?" I asked, still looking at the roses. I hear someone walk into the room, but I don't bother to look up.

"Everything's all prepared, Mr. Langdon. I'll take care of Kyle now," the voice came from Moira.

"What is she talking about?" I asked, looking away from Tate.

"Well, since I have something to show you, she's going to take care of Kyle in the meantime." I saw his lips curl into a smile out of the corner of my eye. He quickly took my hand and began walking towards the stairs. His hands were muscular and big, gripping my petite hand. He could've easily crushed me if he wanted to. I followed him up the stairs. When we got into the middle of the hallway upstairs, he reached up to the ceiling and pulled on the attic door. It opened and the stairs laid out in front of us. He began climbing up them, eagerly, still gripping my hand. I followed him until I was all the way in the attic. He let my hand go as he closed the door. I turned around to see what he had to show me, and I saw a black blanket laid out, a few candles lit around, a black tote bag, a picnic basket, and a sign that read 'Happy Birthday Violet!'

I blushed. He smiled, "It's not too much, I just thought you deserved a little something special… You've seemed… upset lately," he walked over and sat down on the far end of the blanket. I followed and joined him.

I tried to ignore his comment about me being upset lately, "Well, it's not my birthday anymore. I'm dead. Technically, shouldn't I be celebrating my death-day?" I asked, making sure I maintained a straight face.

Tate burst out chuckling, his smiling making the room brighter than the candles did. He turned around and grabbed the tote bag, pulling a small box out of it. The box had a black rose on it. He handed the box to me. "Open it," his smiled from ear-to-ear.

I took the box and looked at it, not being able to help but smile. I slowly opened it, and set the top on the floor. I looked inside the box and saw a black moon necklace. I smiled immediately, and pulled it out. "Can you put it on me?" I asked. He nodded, still grinning.

I handed him the necklace and turned around. He pushed my hair to one side and put the necklace around my neck. He began to struggle with the clasp, but persevered. "Those are black diamonds, you know?" he asked rhetorically. I bit my lip, not sure as to why he would go through so much trouble just for me.

"Done," he exclaimed.

I turned back around and looked down at it. "It's so beautiful… thank you, Tate." I smiled.

"You're worth it." he replied as he reached into the bag and pulled out what appeared to be a record and held it out for me.

I took it and looked at it. It was a Nirvana record, signed by Kurt Cobain.

"It was my moms, she didn't use it anymore," he explained.

"Well, tell Constance that I said thanks,"

Tate and I had always had the same taste in music, and we'd bonded quite a bit over that. It was something I really enjoyed.

He reached into the bag again and pulled out a studded case. He handed it to me.

I took it and opened it. It was a large case or Marlboros. "Thank fuck! God, I've needed these so goddamn much." I exclaimed, quickly blushing, realizing that I had said that out loud. I pulled one out and held it in my hand. Tate pulled out a lighter and tossed it over to me. I put the cig between my teeth and flicked the lighter on, holding it against the end of the cig so it would light. I took a deep breath in, took the cig out, and let the air out. Smoke filled the air in front of me. I quickly took out another cig and handed it and the lighter over to Tate. He did the same thing I did, and soon, smoke filled the air from the both of us.

For a few minutes, we just sat there and smoked, just looking at each other, and occasionally smiling. All in all, we sat in silence.

After a few minutes, Tate finally broke the silence. "When I came down… what were you writing?" he asked, pulling out my notebook. He must've gotten it when Moira distracted me.

I took it from him swiftly. "Nothing," I snapped.

"I'm interested… can you read it to me?" he asked, smiling sincerely at me. I looked down, his smile made me weak and I wasn't going to let that happen. "Please, Violet."

"Fine," I gave in, assuming he'd probably already read it.

"_From the minute I laid eyes on you_

_You'd become a part of me_

_A part of me_

_That slowly destroyed me_

_With your lies_

_And your actions_

_You were the part of me_

_That hurt me the most_

_But now_

_You're just_

_The part of me_

_That's_…" I sighed after I'd finished, wondering if he realized who it was about.

"That's what, Violet?" he asked, looking almost concerned.

I looked down and bit my lip. "Numb."

"It's beautiful," he remarked.

For a minute, there was pure silence.

"Wanna know something?" Tate asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Sure," I shrugged.

He put his hand below my chin and gently lifted my head up so I was looking at him. I felt butterflies be released in my stomach… but they were more like… a pinching feeling. My nerves began overwhelming me. The only thing I could do was hold my breath, so I did.

"This was all really just an excuse to see you again… spend time with you again…" he paused, taking a deep breath and moving closer to me on his knees. "I miss you, Violet."

I didn't know what to say. I felt paralyzed. Frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk.

After I was silent for a few seconds, Tate leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. I could taste the smoke on his lips. I loved it. The taste of his lips hadn't changed one bit. He moved closer to me so he could sit and grabbed my face with both of his hands. I began to kiss him back, but leaving my arms by my side. He started to push me on my back, almost on top of me, as his tongue found its way into my mouth. I laid down and let him get on top of me, while his tongue explored my mouth. I let my tongue do the same to his.

After a minute or two of this intense, steamy make out session, he began to slide his hands up my shirt. I immediately pulled away and pushed him off of me. "Tate- I… This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come here," I grabbed my notebook and opened the door. "Thanks, but… I have to go…" I quickly turned around and headed down the stairs and down the hall, into my room, slamming the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Forgive, But Not Forget (Chapter 3/?)  
**Author:** ArianaUniverse  
**Characters:** Most of the characters from Season 1 of AHS, with maybe one or two new small ones.  
**Pairing:** Violate  
**Word Count:** 1,507 words  
**POV:** Tate  
**Rated:** M (for swearing, drugs, self harm, sex, gore, etc.)  
**Summary:** It's been three years since the Harmon family's death. The murder house in which they are eternally trapped within is now foreclosed and abandoned, leaving it to the spirits that reside in it. Violet has come to realize that she cannot avoid Tate forever, for she is trapped in the same house as him for all eternity. As they start to speak again, they begin to bond over Violet's baby brother, Kyle. But can Violet forgive Tate after everything he's done?  
**Author's Notes:** I thought making this chapter in Tate's POV would benefit because you'd get to see what he's thinking about this, and how he's feeling. Also, it shows how he views her actions, and what goes on with him when she's not around. I don't think I'll be writing many chapters in Tate's POV but I just thought I'd change it up a bit. Also, I know my chapters are getting shorter and shorter but I promise, they'll get longer again. It's just the last two (including this one) have been kind of a doozy. The things that go on in the past 2 chapters have been substantially short, but I've tried to stretch them out as much as possible, adding small details and thoughts. ++I know that some of the wording in this chapter don't make too much sense, but just roll with it. I wrote this half asleep. You can just infer what some of this stuff means.

* * *

**Tate's POV**

* * *

FUCK.

I shouldn't have done any of that

Good job.

Real fucking smooth, Tate.

Goddamn it.

I might have just ruined my last chance of ever getting Violet back.

No.

I'm not gonna let that happen.

She's the only light I've ever known.

I'm not just gonna let that go.

* * *

I quickly stood up and sped to the door, opening it and going after her. I dashed down the hallway. I was pretty sure she was in her room. I had heard a door slam. I reached her door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I tried harder, the house was old and it shouldn't have been too hard to get past the lock. But, nothing. I pounded on the door. "Violet, I'm sorry!" I choked back tears.

"Go away, Tate!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

"Please! Can we just at least talk about this?" I begged, my firsts still clenched and pounding against her door.

"I said go away!"

"Violet ple-"

I heard a door open behind me and Mr. Harmon stormed out, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "What the hell is going on here?" he paused and glared at me, his eyes locking onto mine. "Tate," he grumbled, stopping in his tracks.

Violet slipped out of her room and closed her door behind her, leaning against the close door.

"Violet, what was he doing to you?" he demanded, stepping closer to Violet, a cross look on his face, as Vivien came out of the room Ben had been in.

Violet quickly shook her head. "N-nothing, Dad. It's fine."

"It sure as hell didn't sound fine," he hissed, glancing over to me then back at Violet.

"Honey, what was he doing?" Vivien walked over to Violet and put her arm around her.

"I was-" I started.

"We're not asking you!" Ben snapped.

"Honey you can tell us," Vivien whispered softly.

Suddenly, Ben grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I struggled, but didn't want to upset Ben more than I already had.

Violet pulled away from her mom and started coming towards us. She grabbed Ben's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Dad, stop. He didn't do anything. He was just trying to get me to turn my music down." she sighed.

Why would she lie for me? She could've easily told them the truth and gotten rid of me. But she lied for me.

"Music? I didn't hear any music," Vivien looked at Violet, with a look of concern mixed with a touch of confusion.

"That's because you guys were too busy to pay attention to anything other than the sounds you were making," Violet let out a light laugh at her own remark. I held back a smirk.

Ben grimaced and turned to me, gripping my arm and pulling me closer, so we were face-to-face. "Is this true?" he asked, his voice rigid.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah.. I… I was worried it was going to wake Kyle.." I quickly spat out.

"Kyle? Wait! Who's taking care of Kyle if you're both here?" Vivien urged, her face molding into concern.

"Moira," I replied.

"Why would Moira be taking care of Kyle? It's Violet's job!" Ben barked, turning back to Violet, but still gripping my arm.

Violet quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it off of mine, moving in between us. Ben gave her a look apprehension. "I-I-I.." she started to stutter.

"It's her birthday. 20th. And she's exhausted, so I got Moira to take Kyle for a little while, since he's asleep anyways, and I told her if he woke up, to come get me." I announced, moving around Violet.

She put her arm out so I couldn't go any closer to Ben and began to push me back.

"Is he telling the truth, Vi?" he asked soberly.

Violet nodded as Vivien walked over and wrapped her arms around Violet. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Happy birthday baby," she whispered, her face covered by Violet's hair.

"Thanks, mom, but it's not really important anymore," she sighed.

Ben joined in the hug and I took a step back. "I love you so much, honey." he mumbled, forgetting I was even there.

I decided to let them have their family moment and go check on Kyle and Moira downstairs.

* * *

"I've had enough of this brat, so impossible!" Moira spat, heading towards the door. "He's all yours," she turned and left the room.

Honestly, I wasn't too upset that I had Kyle to myself. Other than Violet, he's the only thing that brought joy to my life. I know this is messed up, but I felt like he was mine.. since Constance kidnapped mine, and he was his twin. But none of that ever really crossed my mind when I was around Kyle. My world revolved around him when I had him. He was the sunshine on a cloudy day. I couldn't help but smile whenever I was around him. He always smiled back. It warmed my heart… not that I really had one anymore.

I walked over to Kyle's crib and looked down, he was thrashing around, making grunting noises. I reached down and picked him up, wrapping him in my arms. I began to rock him back and forth gently, humming to him. He quickly stopped squirming and grew quiet, just looking at me. I smiled at him, and he smiles back.

I heard someone enter the room but I didn't pay attention to whom. I just focused on Kyle. The footsteps grew closer until they were right behind me. "He's so beautiful, isn't he?"

I slightly turned my head to see Violet looking over my shoulder at Kyle, smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world.

I nodded, "Yeah, beauty certainly runs in the genes… his sister proved that," I added, still looking at Violet's beautiful face. Her cheeks turned the color of roses at my comment.

I looked back at Kyle to see he had fallen fast asleep.

Violet walked around in front of me and took Kyle out of my arms, and laid him back in his crib. She took my arm and brought me over to the couch and sat down. I sat down next to her, curious about what she intended.

"We might as well talk about it," she sighed, looking at her hands as her fingered began to knead the edge of her shirt.

"About what?" I asked, finding myself staring at her.

"You know what," she remarked quickly, looking back up at me.

"What about it?" I looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice that I was staring at her. The tension had begun to build in my chest, my heart beating faster. Nonetheless, I tried to maintain my composure.

"It was a mistake…"

My heart dropped. I began to stand up, seeing where this was going, but she quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Look, Tate… I've come to terms with that you did… your lies… your murders… your… raping my mom…"

My stomach began to twist into knots. I bit my tongue, trying to hold back the coming tears. "I'm so sorry Viol-"

"Stop…" she paused and took my hand in hers, holding it with her delicate, pale fingers. "I'm trying to tell you.. that I forgive you."

My heart skipped a beat. I pulled her closer, but she immediately pushed me back.

"I forgive you, but I'm not going to forget. I can never be with you again… Because whenever I'm with you… I can only think about all the pain and suffering you've caused my family… but I can be friends with you. But you have to promise to be okay with that, and not try anything," she kept her hands out, restraining me at a distance from her.

I nodded hesitantly. I certainly wanted nothing more than to be with her again, but I'd take what I could get.

She let go of my hands and started walking towards Kyle's crib. She stopped and looked back at me, "Promise?"

"Promise," I gave in, even though it would be hard to be around her without wrapping my arms around her and just holding her, or kissing her…

Violet walked over to Kyle and slowly leaned into his crib and pick him up, cradling him in her arms.

I walked over to her and just watched her as she held him. He was fast asleep. I looked at Violet's flawless face and I just couldn't help but smile. She looked so damn gorgeous standing there, just holding Kyle. God, I'd missed her.

She looked back at me, this time I didn't bother to look away. I didn't care if she realized I was staring at her. She stared right back at me, a smile plastering over her face.

For a few minutes, we just stood there, smiling at each other.

Maybe, being friends wasn't such a bad thing after all… I mean, it's at least a start, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Forgive, But Not Forget (Chapter 4/?)  
**Author:** ArianaUniverse  
**Characters:** Most of the characters from Season 1 of AHS, with maybe one or two new small ones.  
**Pairing:** Violate  
**Word Count:** 1,925 words  
**POV:** Violet  
**Rated:** M (for swearing, drugs, self harm, sex, gore, etc.)  
**Summary:** It's been three years since the Harmon family's death. The murder house in which they are eternally trapped within is now foreclosed and abandoned, leaving it to the spirits that reside in it. Violet has come to realize that she cannot avoid Tate forever, for she is trapped in the same house as him for all eternity. As they start to speak again, they begin to bond over Violet's baby brother, Kyle. But can Violet forgive Tate after everything he's done?  
**Author's Notes:** AYY I'm back to more words yay. I revisited a lot of stuff from season 1 in this chapter, just to give it the feel that they've moved on, but they still have parts of the past hanging onto them. Also, I chickened out on the smut. Not only because I'm not completely comfortable writing smut (I've done it tons of times before but I'm still not really used to it) and I couldn't decide oh how to make it. Like I wanted to be able to make it hot, but not too hot where it's like they're just using each other for sex or get rough or the loving part of it disappears, but I also didn't want to make it boring and lifeless, and I wasn't really sure how to go in between. I mean I could've tried but I also thought this way would be more discreet and tasteful, and left a lot of it up to your imagination to interpret it any way you'd like. Also, I don't want you to think that Violet's suddenly fine with everything, she gets caught up in the moment and begins to forget about everything else, but once she goes back to her normal self, she will remember everything he has done. But that's all the spoilers I'm giving you right now. Mostly because I haven't written it yet, I just have an idea of what I want it to be. ++I know I have a lot of repetition in this, and I apologize for that, I tried my best to keep it as diverse as possible.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

* * *

I moved the blade across my wrist, adding pressure to the top. The blade sliced into my skin, turning my wrist into a fountain of red. It began to drip, it hurt but it felt so good. I did it again right next to the first cut. I set the blade down and just looked at my arm. The blood began to cover my arm. I began to stop breathing. Not that I had to, it just made me feel more isolated.

I see the door swing open in the mirror and Tate walks in. His face quickly turning cross and grabbing my shoulder to turn me around. His eyes quickly moved down to my rosy wrist. "Violet!" He grabbed my wrist and gently kissed the cuts, his lips staining with red.

I didn't move my wrist away from him. I let him kiss my scars. It made me feel better than cutting had in the first place.

He quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it against my cuts, adding pressure to stop the flow of red. He looked in the cabinet for a second and quickly pulled out gauze. He unrolled it and took the towel off of my wrist, wrapping it firmly around my wrist. After looking down for a minute, making sure the towel was in the right place and he was adding enough pressure without hurting me, he looked up at me. His face sober with concern. "Violet… you promised you'd stop," his voice, shaky.

I vaguely remembered promising him I'd stop hurting myself.. back when we were dating. Back when I was alive. Remembering this put me in an even worse mood that I already was in. I felt grumpy, and I was set on taking it out on Tate. "And you promised you loved me, but I guess we all make promises we don't mean," I lightly laughed, adding insult to injury.

He took my arm and brought me back into my room, sitting on the end my bed. I sat next to him, near my pillows. He gripped my shoulders and pulled me closer, looking in my eyes. "I did love you Violet… I do love you…" his voice was solemn.

I chuckled, pulled away from him. "Of course you do."

As I pulled away, he gently grabbed my face and pulled it to his, pressing his lips against mine. I didn't fight it, but I didn't kiss back this time. After a minute, he pulled his lips away from mine, his face still close to mine and his forehead resting on mine. "I love you, Violet Harmon…"

I closed my eyes, completely unsure as to what to do at that moment.

"Do you love me?" he whispered, his hands still cupping my face. I stayed silent.

"Just tell me…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "If you don't, I promise, I'll leave you alone... forever…" his voice sounded beautifully tragic.

I didn't make a sound.

"Just tell me… do you love me, Violet?" he asked again, this time with more persistence and directness.

I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I bit my lip, holding back more tears.

He pulled his head away from mine and gently used his thumb to wipe away my tear.

"I…" I started, not sure what to say.

"You what, Violet?" he insisted.

I nodded, not wanting to say the words out loud.

"You do?" he asked, sounding surprised.

I nodded again, this time I opened my eyes. He was holding back tears too.

"Say it,"

"I do…"

"You do, what?"

"I do.. love you… I love you, Tate," I burst out, scrunching my face and turning away, trying to keep my cries quiet and muffled by my pillow.

He crawled up in bed next to me and lifted my head off the pillow, pulling me closer. I nuzzled my head into his chest and tried my best to not cry. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I love you too." He lifted my head off of his chest and pulled my chin up so he could kiss me.

Before he could, I put my hands up against him and stopped him. "Tate…"

"Violet," he brushed a loose hair out of my face.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell him he couldn't kiss me, because… honestly, I wanted him to. But I couldn't let him think we're back together. I was at a crossroads.

Before I could think of anything to say, he pulled me close once again and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, letting what was happening happen. This time, I kissed him back.

As we kissed, his hands found their way down to my hips and he grasped onto them, using them to pull me even closer, so there was no longer space between our bodies. Our bodies intertwined and became one. Slowly, his tongue found its way into my mouth and began to explore, and I did the same with mine. I could feel his body heat against mine, it was the warmest I'd felt since I'd died. It felt amazing.

After a few minutes, I'd realized what was going to happen. It had been too long for us to just suddenly stop, and the minute I realized this, Tate slowly gets on top of my, nuzzling his head in my hair and nibbling on my neck. Before I could react, his hands slid up my shirt and began to massage my breasts over my bra.

"T-Tate…" I gasped for air, a sensation of allure had begun to surge through me, wanting this- what was about to happen- so bad.

Tate quickly stopped and moved his head so he was eye-to-eye with me. He looked concerned. "I'll stop if you want me to. Really, Violet. If this isn't okay just say so," his hands slowly slid off my breasts and out from underneath my shirt.

I immediately shook my head. "No…" I paused, not sure what to say. I wasn't supposed to want this to happen, he had hurt my family, he had killed so many innocent people… he was a monster… he was the darkness… but… for some reason, I wanted him so badly, it hurt. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My breathing was short and heavy. My body literally ached for him. "I want this," I finally admitted.

"Are you sure? Because really, see, it's fine," he got off of me and sat down next to me, his hands in the air as if he wes being arrested. He just looked at me.

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed his arms and pulled him back on top of me, pulling at his shirt. He assisted me and slipped his shirt off of his body, tossing it on the floor.

"God, do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" he asked redundantly as he sucked on my neck.

I wasn't sure what to answer, so I just grabbed at his jeans zipper. He quickly helped and undid the button and the zipper, then slipped his pants off, kicking them aside.

His hands found their way back up my shirt, and this time, they didn't waste a second, immediately pulling my shirt above my head and tossing it on the floor. I began to kick my skirt off and soon, it too was on the floor.

Tate was moving his kisses from my lips, to my jaw, to my ear lobe, to my neck, to me neck bone, and back. His arms wrapped around me like a snake, and he unhooked my bra, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor beside us. He quickly pulled his boxers off and they too fell to the floor. I did the same with my underwear, and then, there was absolutely nothing in between us. His chest was against mine, his body heat radiating like a power plant. His hands moved from my hair, to my neck, to my shoulders, to my arms, to my chest, to my hips, to my thighs and back, giving each place he stopped a gentle massage.

He nuzzled his head in my neck, and stopped moving completely. "Are you ready?" he whispered, his breath tickling my neck.

I nodded, biting my lip.

Immediately, I felt him spread my legs with his knees. He positioned himself just right, and I felt him slowly enter me.

* * *

Tate slowly rolled off of me and laid down on his back. We were both trying hastily to catch our breath, our breathing; loud and heavy. Our shoulders touched, and I felt his hand search for mine. When he found it, he interlocked our fingers and squeezed me tight. Not a bad tight, a good tight, a kind of tight that says he never wants to let go. And I didn't want him to.

We laid there for a few minutes, just holding hands and catching our breath. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he rolled over on his side, so he was facing me. I did the same. We just stared at each other. He slowly moved his hand up to my head and brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face, then cupped my cheek with his large, warm hand. His lips curled into a smile. A smile that made my heart melt. A smile that made my knees buckle. A smile that made me weak in every way inhumanly possible. I smiled right back.

"God, I love you so much, Violet," he stated factually, his eyes gazing into mine.

"I love you too, Tate," I replied.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, just holding them there for a minute. After, he moved his head above mine and kissed my forehead. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

We just laid there, in each other's arms. I felt so content and happy, a feeling I wasn't used to.

After a while of silence, I heard him take a deep breath. "Violet?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied, curious as to what he was going to say.

"This is real, right?" he paused, taking another deep breath. "It's not just a dream? I've had so many dreams like this… and they're all so real, then I wake up, and you're gone." his voice cracked, the kind of crack that people's voices get when they're about to cry.

I pulled him closer and looked up at him, "This is real, I promise. I'm here and I'm not going to disappear." I moved up and slowly kissed him, letting it linger, so it could help him realize that this was no dream. As I pulled away, he pulled me back and kissed me harder, his arms pushing against my bare back. He just held me there, his lips against mine, nothing more than that, nothing less.

After a minute, he slowly pulled out of the kiss and gently grabbed my face with his hands, staring into my eyes. "I still can't believe this is real," he remarked, a smile plastered on his face from ear-to-ear. I smiled back, and nodded. He wrapped his arms around me again and just pulled me close, so our bodies were right up against each other, becoming one. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much."


End file.
